


Anchorage

by Itohan



Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin just wants to be happy, Angst, Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Nightmares, POV Anakin Skywalker, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan
Summary: If Anakin could hold on to time, if he had the ability to preserve just one moment, it would be this. You smiling as your stomach grows and him holding you. He doesn't want these dreams - he doesn't want you to die.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Anchorage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/gifts).



When Anakin wakes the bed is cold.

The sheets are thrown back and his toes are freezing. He pats the left side with his arm, wanting to snuggle into your warmth. Empty. Why are you such an early bird? Hopefully your child would take more after him. He contemplates throwing the covers back over himself and burying his head in the soft smell of your pillow and Force, it sounds so lovely, but he does get up, eventually.

The floor is cold underneath his bare feet and-

"Fuck. Where are my socks?"  
Not in his slippers, because those just have to be missing too, and not under the bed either.

He can't even barely stand the light slipping in through the dark blinds. Anakin sighs. It's way too early for this.

He steps out of the dark bedroom and into the living room. It's blinds are open, the light illuminating the darkness in his mind, in his heart. The nightmare is forgotten.

You are sitting on the couch, a steaming cup of tea in between your hands. You barely look awake yourself, your eyes falling shut only to be opened wide yet again.

"There you are," he smiles.

You don't smile back. But you do pat on the seating cushion next to you, waiting for him to sit down. Which he does, of course he does. But he doesn't like solemn look on your face.

"Ani, we need to do something about your nightmares. I- I can't sleep."  
You hold your arms pinned against your stomach. "I am sorry." And then you turn still and quiet.

His knee bobs. His hands shake.

"Did you sleep on the couch?"

You shake your head only to freeze mid-motion. "Ah yes. Yes, I did."

"Hmm."  
His heartbeat slows and his thoughts spin. Hurt. Anger. Fear.  
Guilt.

"Do you want me to leave?" he suggests. "I can go back to the Jedi Temple if you want."

You flinch.

"No! No. I do want you here. The baby," you guide his hands towards your stomach. "Wants you here. Please, don't leave. We'll find a way, Ani, we always have don't we?"

His chest must be caved in. He couldn't ever have imagined it hurting this much.  
Every breath hurts.

"You don't want me to leave..?"

You lean over to hug him, your arms soft and warm and- they feel like home. You are his home.

"No, I don't. I want us to be able to have a good night's sleep again." You suddenly laugh out loud and Anakin can't help but join in as well. "Soon enough we won't get any at all anymore when our little rascal arrives," you say, giving his shoulder a friendly nudge. "I can't imagine him not taking after his father." You side eye him. "You being the loudest person I know."

Anakin shrugs. He won't deny he's as loud as a Bantha on a good day and a Krayt on his worst.  
Where he comes from intimidation is the first defense. His body hasn't learned yet that there's no need to scare of predators anymore, that he isn't a helpless ten year old anymore.

"But there's one thing you are wrong about," he interjects, chuckling as he places a hand on your stomach again, the other pulling you closer into his embrace. "This is going to be a girl."

"Pfft, dream on, Ani. I think I trust my intuition over your magic Force."

He only laughs in response. He knows he is right.

**__**

This night you don't sleep on the couch, instead you fall asleep snuggled into Anakin's chest and he follows suit soon after, listening to the soothing sound of your breathing.  
He is happy.

And then the nightmares start again.

_Him trying to save you. Your life-force fleeting as he is unable to stop it. Like sand falling through his hands. He wants to beg, to scream, but the nightmare torments him. His very being. This future, it can't come to pass, it can't! You crying out, screaming-_

The room is quiet for all but Anakin's labored breathing.

Slowly the last traces of sleep’s hold let go of him, leaving him aware. Aware of you lying unmoving next to him. Your eyes ripped wide open, your mouth forever frozen in a throttle. Bruises on your throat. Scratches on his hands. As if time had been standing still.

He takes a deep pained breath and closes his eyes, lies his head back onto his pillow. It is soft and it is warm. He ignores the cool chill where your hand meets his back. The burning pain of his hands. He isn't shivering and you aren't cold and you aren't dead. When he'll wake up again you are going to be there, in all of your warm soothing softness, and the nightmare will be gone.

He is cold.

**Author's Note:**

> As if I’d ever write something where our boy doesn’t suffer.


End file.
